House Of Anubis, Season 3
by randomdizzy
Summary: Nina's gran has died and Nina can't face America again. Story way better than summary. Please R&R. T for terror, quite sad in Chapter 2. No tragic happenings.
1. I wish they'd just leave me alone

Nina closed the door to the house and sighed. Her Gran had died, and now everyone was treating her like she was a two year old. Her boyfriend was being all sweet, but she was used to that. She smiled slightly. But her housemates were treating her like she was some frail invalid. Her housemaster had even softened toward her. Her housemother was being herself, trying to comfort her, but giving her space to breathe in too.

"I just wish that they`d leave me alone."

She sighed with regret. She missed her Gran. She wanted Trudy to comfort her, but she knew that her housemother already had her hands full. Without thinking, Nina called out.

"Trudy, can you come here for a minute?"

Trudy ran up the stairs.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I just wanted to know, have you ever lost somebody close to you?"

"Yes, I have. My parents."

"Do you understand when I say I feel so empty, incomplete?"

"Yes. I felt the exact same way. For a while, I simply wanted to join them. Go and be a spirit with them. I knew I was crazy, but I just felt so alone. They were the last of my family, and when they died, I just felt like ending my life."

"I feel like that."

"Don`t do it, though. Because you never know where the path God charted for you will take you next."

Nina hadn`t taken notice of her housemother`s religious views before. She hadn`t taken enough notice of Trudy herself.

"Thanks for that, Trudy. You are a mother to me. Mothers are angels without wings."

She hugged her housemother, careless of who might be watching her.

Nina somehow felt like she was hugging her own mother, as Trudy gave her a gentle squeeze, then tenderly lifted Nina onto her lap.

"Trudy, do you think that I might be a mother to a child like you are to me some day?"

"I don`t doubt it. But, Nina, please choose somebody who`ll look after you and treat you with proper respect."

"I will do, Trudy. I will do."

They sat in a hug, until Amber ran in.

"Nina, why on God`s earth are you sat hugging _Trudy, _of all people to hug?"

"Because I want to! She`s like the mum I don`t have, Amber! Your mum runs a business in London. My mum runs a business in Heaven!"

"So what?"

"So what? Amber Millington, you are such a _blonde!_"

Trudy gasped, knowing Nina was calling her best friend stupid.

"Yes I am. I am a blonde."

"And a complete _dumb blonde _at that!"

"Oh, that is it!"

Nina and Amber pounced on each other, while Trudy tried to pull them apart.

"No, no, girls... Ow!"

One of them had accidentally hit Trudy.

"Oh, no, don`t hit each other!"

Trudy succeeded in getting between them.

"OK! You are young women, not toddling street boys! No fighting!"

Amber yelled "Get out of the way, old lady, or else you`ll end up injured too!"

Nina screamed "Don`t you lay a finger on Trudy!"

Then a dark figure came in to the room...

**Cliffie! So, what do you think? Here are couples I`m putting in:**

**Jara**

**Peddie**

**Amfie**

**Moy **

**Fabina.**

**If you want any fights, just review with which pair or group you want fighting. If you want any other couples, just tell me in a P.M. or review. Whichever suits you. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	2. Probably Won't Survive

The figure spoke.

"_Why are you threatening your housemother, Amber Millington?_"

"Because she`s a total ancient, warty _toad,_ that`s why."

Victor stepped out of the shadows.

"Miss Rehman, go downstairs. I`ll sort Miss Martin and Miss Millington out."

Trudy ran, worried.

"What was-"

He was cut short by a loud scream, and a thud.

They ran out, to see Trudy lay on the ground, badly cut.

Nina knelt next to her.

"What happened to you?"

"He..."

Trudy closed her eyes, unable to talk. Her breathing was shallow. Victor had called 999 for her.

"No, Trudy, try to stay with me."

(Two hours later)

"How is she? Will she survive?"

"Miss Rehman is in intensive care. She has a 20% chance of pulling through."

At this, Nina broke down. She felt she was a curse on her friends. She had made her B.B.F.F turn against her, and it seemed like it was her fault her housemother had been put in hospital, close to death.

"I want to see her."

"You can`t, pet. You`re not family."

"She`s practically my mum! I can`t stay here and not know if she`ll be OK. I don`t want her to wake up and feel alone and scared."

"She won`t, pet. If she does come through, she`ll be well cared for."

"She`ll feel so alone, surrounded by people she doesn`t know."

Just then Jasper ran in.

"I just got the text. Is my little Trudy in any serious danger?"

"And who might you be?"

"Her fiance, that`s who. Is she in any immediate danger?"

"She has a 20% chance of survival."

"Oh, my God!"

Nina nodded, tears streaking down her cheeks.

(Another 3 hours.)

"Miss Martin, Mr Choudhary. Miss Rehman`s in a coma. Her chances of waking up are 10%."

Nina let out a wail.

Jasper said "Can we see her?"

"I`m afraid not, sir."

"Well, what if she does survive? What happens then?"

"She may have a few brain disorders."

Jasper cursed quietly. Nina sobbed "Brain disorders?"

"Yes. I`m sorry."

Nina cried, then Jasper said "What about the-"

"Baby? Oh. Yeah, well, you`d be lucky if you got the mother. The child, on the other hand, may not survive. It has a 5% chance, even if Miss Rehman wakes up."

"She`ll be devastated if she loses her child."

Then along came another doctor...

**Gotta go now. Please R&R. Until next update, review! Random Dizzy. :D**


	3. The Relief And The Couples

"She`s waking up. She keeps calling for her friends."

Nina and Jasper gave a start.

"Is she? Can we see her?"

They said "Will it stop you from pestering us?"

"Yes!"

They led them to Trudy. Nina almost broke down. Trudy was lay, half asleep.

"Trudy?"

"Jasper?"

"What happened?"

"This guy in a cloak stabbed me."

Jasper looked like he wanted to cry.

"The Collector. He hurt you?"

"I don`t know. But I know that he could`ve hurt our baby."

"I hope not."

"Me, too."

Tears fell down Nina`s face.

"Trudy, I hope you`ll be OK."

"Oh, Nina! You know me, a fighter."

Trudy gave a giggle at that, just like her self.

Jasper said "I love you, sweetheart. You`re so funny, even when you`re hurt."

"I`m with you, I`m never hurt around you."

A doctor came in.

"Miss Rehman, good news."

"Go ahead."

"Your baby`s perfectly fine."

Trudy smiled happily, Jasper hugged her. Nina laughed delightedly.

(Back at Anubis.)

Nina and Jasper walked into the living room.

Mara and Jerome gasped as the two came in.

"Nina? How is Trudy?"

Nina sobbed. Fabian walked to her and hugged her.

"Don`t cry, Nina."

"She`s OK. But I`m not. My Gran being dead and you going to college next week."

"No, I`m not. I had it postponed, then we can go together."

"What?"

"You heard me. We`re going to college together."

They kissed, happier than they`d ever been.

Patricia and Eddie were hiding in the empty Frobisher library, kissing.

"Patricia, I want to ask you something."

"Go on then."

"Patricia Leigh Williamson, will you marry me?"

Patricia was stunned.

"Yeah, I will."

They kissed.

Amber and Alfie were searching Amber`s wardrobe.

"Do you really need all this, Ambs?"

"Yes, of course."

"I`ll take your word for it."

"Have you ever considered getting married?"

"Yeah, I have. I`ve also wondered why Trudy has slept more and ate loads of M&Ms."

"Has she? Isn`t she in hospital?"

"Yeah, poor thing."

"What happened?"

"Dunno, just saw her lay on the floor, like she`d been stabbed."

Jerome and Mara were curled in the attic.

"So, what`s it like for you without Vera?"

"Like heaven. She tried to get me expelled, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. Mara, I love you. I was wondering if, one day, you`d like to...y`know, get married?"

"Yeah, I would."

They cuddled up close.

Mick and Joy were kicking a ball about on the green. They had been kicking it about ever since that morning.

"Mick, my legs are hurting."

"Oh, OK. We`ll have a water break. I`m parched. I brought apples, y`know, for a snack."

"Mick Campbell, I love you."

"I love you, too, Joy. Tell you something. Your name is exactly what you bring me."

"Aww, you`re so sweet!"

They ate their apples, smiling at each other, sipping water.

"It`s so much fun to be dating an athlete. I`ve never felt this fit in my life."

"Well, that`s what you get, dating me. But I`m glad to be dating such a beautiful journalist. You`re the most entertaining girl I`ve ever dated."

They finished off their apples, then Joy said "Race you to the football pitch."

They started running.

Back in Anubis.

Fabina were curled on Nina`s bed.

"Nina, I feel so worried. Trudy`s dating Jasper. If she dies, it`ll break his heart."

"I think it`ll break everyone`s. Well, I don`t know if it`ll break Victor`s."

"Does he even have a heart? He hates Trudy."

"He still wouldn`t want her dead. I know he has a heart, every human does."

"That relies on him _being _human, doesn`t it?"

"Ha ha, very funny(!) But yeah, I guess it does."

They laughed, Nina a little shrilly.

"Nins, I just wanted to know, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

They smiled, then leaned together for a kiss.

(Next day: Hospital)

Trudy and Jasper sit in the little room.

"I`m still worried, Trudes."

"Yeah, me too."

"It`s you who really worries me. You mean everything to me."

"Aw, my darling. The doctor told me I`ll be fine, home by next week, latest. I just have to take it easy for a bit. It`s really the baby we need to be worried about. I`m not really supposed to be able to have babies."

"I know. Trudy, I`ve been thinking. We should get our own place, a little two-bedroom flat."

"You know we can`t do that. I can`t just say 'I quit. I`m going to live with my boyfriend and raise a family while you lot suffer.'"

"I`m not expecting you to. I just think, maybe that`d be easier on everyone."

"Except the students and Victor."

"They could get a new housemother."

"I see where you`re coming from. I suppose we could try that."

"There is one other thing."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Trudy, will you be my wife?"

Trudy smiled softly at him.

"Yes."

He took hold of her hand and slipped a ring on her finger.

"I love you, my Trudy."

"I love you, too, my Jasper."

They leaned together for a kiss.

(In the school grounds.)

Victor was walking.

He felt like he was being watched.

A slight movement in the shadows.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

The thought of being watched unnerved him.

A blonde woman stepped out, thinner than the last time they had met, bruised and scratched. Her hair was a greasy tangle and her clothes were ripped. But he couldn`t mistake the woman.

"Vera?"

"Yes, Victor. I`m sorry, did I startle you?"

"Not at all. What happened?"

"Rufus happened."

"He`s dead, isn`t he?"

"No, his twin is. He was just as twisted and warped as his brother. Rufus did this."

"Oh, my God. He`s starved you and beat you?"

"Mmm. He told me that if I didn`t injure Trudy, he`d kill me. I guess he wants her dead because of what she knows. I wish I hadn`t hurt her, she`s so sweet. I wish I`d just died for her. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah. She`s nice, but a bit naive. She would never have done all what you did. She`s got the plotting brains of a newborn baby."

"Oh, I know. But still. She whispered something to me, trying to stop me but I was so scared, I still did it. I feel so bad."

"Oh, Vera. I`m not sure what to say. I`ve had Miss Jaffray cooking as... between you and me... I`m not much of a cook."

Vera smiled faintly. "You`ve relied on a woman, that`s why. Maybe we should give you cookery lessons?"

"Me? Oh, no, I`d set the place on fire."

Vera giggled.

"With a bit of practice, you won`t be too bad."

Victor smiled at Vera.

"Come back to Anubis, my dear. We`ll sort you out with some food and a bed. You look like you need it."

They walked back, linked together.

But a cloaked figure watched them go...

**Sorry if that truly wasn`t worth the wait. I`m going to write the weddings out soon. Can someone P.M me what a real wedding`s like? Thanks! Please R&R, and if you have any ideas, tell me! Thanks for reading. Random Dizzy. :D**


	4. The Apology

****Nina and Amber were in the common room in the school.

Both sat opposite each other, having been kicked out of class for yelling at each other.

"Nina?"

"Amber?"

"I`m sorry. I don`t blame you for hugging Trudy. I didn`t realise just how much she means to you."

"It`s OK."

"I wish I hadn`t done it now. It`s my own fault that she`s in the hospital. If I hadn`t yelled at you both, Victor wouldn`t`ve sent her out of the room and she would`ve been safe."

"Not strictly true. She may have got hurt either way. But did you know she`s pregnant?"

"OMG! That explains all her M&Ms!"

"Yup. Look, Ambs, I`m sorry too. I wish I hadn`t been mean to you. Friends?"

"Best friends for ever."

They hugged and stayed gossiping all through the last 15 mins of the class.

Then the school bell rang...

**There you go. Nina and Amber are friends again. They are BFFS for life, nothing can make their rows last forever. Can somebody tell me what real weddings are like? Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	5. The Smartest Girl Micks dated

(ANUBIS LIVING ROOM)

Fabina were "Doing Homework". By that, I mean they were song-writing.

Mara said "Guys, please _try _to keep it down. _Some _of us are trying to really do our homework."

Jerome said "Some people are trying to play video games."

Alfie nodded in agreement.

Amber was still crying. They were going to visit Trudy later on.

Joy and Mick were back outside, kicking a football about. Again.

Patricia and Eddie were having a secret karaoke session to Sick Puppies.

Vera was cooking, Victor was talking to her.

Jasper was sat in Trudy`s room, wishing she was home.

He whispered "I miss you, Trudy."

Fabina cheered. They wanted to play it for Trudy later.

"Guys! Shut up, we`re trying to do our stuff."

"You`ve got rooms!"

They all burst out laughing, except Amber who still was crying.

In the hospital, Trudy was sat watching her little DVD player. She thanked her boyfriend for being so caring.

She was looking forward to seeing her friends later on. But she was also nervous, which was weird, because she loved her friends.

She smiled as Poppy flirted with Freddie. Weirdly enough, she hated cursing, but she watched Wild Child. She thought

"I`m so bored, I`m watching Wild Child. I can`t wait to get home."

With Moy on the green.

"Hey, Joy, you`re not gasping and we`ve been at this for at least 3 hours now."

"I`ve been practicing. Je m`entraine."

"Joy, you`re probably the smartest girl I`ve dated.

"You`ve dated Mara, she`s smarter than me."

"Not really."

She kicked the ball, harder than Mick was expecting her to, so it knocked him over and flew to the bushes.

"Way to go, Joy!"

She bowed happily, laughing.

"Race you to get it."

They ran, but Mick still beat her.

"So, 1 all?"

Joy nodded.

Then they ran back to the house to change.

Joy chose a long sky-blue dress and matching heels.

Mick chose a blue denim shirt and grey jeans with his white trainers.

As they went to the hall, Nina shrieked...

**Well, with 6 fantastic reviews, I am in an absolutely _fantastic _mood. So you get a happy chapter. So, bad mood = sad chapter. Good mood = Happy chapter. I still need advice on real weddings, so if anyone has prompts, please P.M. me. Otherwise, R&R! Thanks for reading! Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	6. Fabina!

"Nina, what is it?"

Nina and Fabian were stood smiling at each other. Nina wore a sparkling ring.

"We`re engaged!"

Amber and Joy screamed happily. Mick, Alfie and Fabian covered their ears.

Nina said "This means that Fabina is an official couple!"

Amber said "I know! My BAFF is getting _married_!"

Joy yelled "Fabina wedding!"

(At the hospital.)

Nina and Fabian couldn`t wait to tell Trudy their fantastic news.

She and Jasper were holding hands and smiling. They were used to that.

"Trudy, Jasper. Guess what?"

Trudy smiled at them. "Go ahead. I can`t get it."

"Me, either."

"We`re engaged!"

Trudy squealed "Oh, my goodness! That`s fantastic!"

Jasper said "Way to go, you two!"

Nina and Fabian were so happy, they couldn`t stop smiling.

Trudy was laughing at some (not that funny) joke Jerome just told her. Jasper had found it highly amusing.

Mara said "Jerome, you`ve told that one a thousand and sixty seven times. Trudy must be really bored here, or she`s missed you. Jasper`s happy that he`s with Trudy. He`d laugh if you fell flat on your face."

Fabina were whispering about their wedding.

"Are we going to have a private wedding with just family and a few friends or all out?"

"I think we should go all out, friends and family, then they can bring friends with them."

"I like that. So what about dresses and that? You need a tux and I need a dress."

"We`ll get Amber on it. She`s good at dresses and choosing tuxes."

"OK. And who`ll do our invites?"

"I can do invites. Vera and Trudy could work on the food, can`t they?"

"I don`t want to make them do it if they don`t want to."

"We can ask."

"We can, but I don`t want to stress them out, and you know that their relationship isn`t exactly a good one."

"I know. Trudy isn`t well, is she?"

"Our wedding`s in February."

"Oh, yeah."

They laughed between themselves, under the cover of the others all laughing.

"So, what`s the private joke, you two?"

"We`re discussing the wedding. We`ve decided it`s going to be in February, so that we`re all OK."

Trudy knew that they meant her, as every one else was OK.

Nina continued where Fabian left off. "And then we`re going to plan our wedding party and our clothes."

Amber squealed "Ooh, pick me!"

Everyone laughed, knowing Amber`s predictable-ness.

"Well, we also need someone to fix up our wedding feast, but we`ll sort that out nearer the time. We can`t give anyone too much pressure too early."

Trudy knew then that they were hinting that they wanted her.

"And we`ll hire out a hall for the reception, and book the church."

That would be easy for us, thought Nina.

They were happy and already planning.

"So, sounds like the two of you have been planning this for a while."

Nina blushed. "Actually once, we discussed our dream weddings."

Then Jerome said "Was it Fabian who brought the subject up?"

"No, it was me. He didn`t want to for a long while, but then I insisted."

Suddenly, a red head woman nobody recognised came in, with a very familiar person...

**Who are they? Well, make it easy, only Vera recognises the woman. The man is someone _everybody _knows. Try to guess, then tell me who you reckon he is. Until next update, R&R. Next chappie is mostly Jara. Random Dizzy. :D**


	7. Jara have an argument

**A/N: Sorry, I must`ve clicked the wrong document. Here`s the proper chapter 7.**

Vera and Fabian gasped.

"Mindy?"

"Uncle Ade?"

Jerome cracked up, Trudy went white. Jasper smiled.

"I just got the news about Trudy."

"Oh, so this is the famous Trudy Vera`s told me loads about."

Trudy looked at Vera with a startled look.

"Oh, yes. She`s told me loads. You`re prettier than the picture she sent me. And I see that you`re popular."

Trudy blushed.

Jerome whispered "Mara, can I have a word?"

"Sure."

They went out of the room, though Mara held up a finger to say "One minute."

"What is it?"

Mara spoke as she closed the door.

"I think we should start seeing other people."

"What?"

Mara was stunned. Had he just said he wanted to see other people?

"I think you and I should see other people. It`s nothing you`ve done, I just think it`s the best thing to do. If we give it a month`s trial, then see what we think."

"Jerome, what are you rabbiting on about at all? Are you dumping me?"

"Don`t think of it as dumping, just a trial break-up."

"So... dumping?"

"No, just trial break-up. Then we can see if we`re really destined to be together."

"OK, Jerome, who asked you out?"

"Fine, you caught me. It was Jennifer."

"Who?"

"The girl in Osiris house. You remember, red-blonde hair and grey eyes, wears those high heels. And the pretty jeggings and crop tops."

"Oh, you mean the complete and utter Mrs Kipling girl? You disgust me. Forget a trial break-up, how about a permanent one?"

"No, Mara, it`s not like I intend to have a real relationship with her."

"Forget it, Jerome. You go and get that total worm."

Mara`s voice had raised a octave and she was trying not to shout.

"Mara, please see reason."

"What? You want some other girl and go out with her behind my back? Where is the reason in that?"

"OK, Mara, I take the point. Look, I won`t do it if..."

"No, Jerome. You clearly want her. Go ahead, see if I care."

Jerome pulled her close and kissed her. Mara pulled off, furious.

"Don`t you _ever _do that again, you slime ball!"

She slapped him across his face and ran off. Jerome went back inside the room, to shocked faces.

Trudy said "Jerome, sweetie, what did you say to her?"

"Nothing of particular interest."

"Did you try to break up with her?"

"No..."

"Jerome! Don`t lie, we heard her shouting at you. Sweetie, you shouldn`t go and make plans to date another girl behind your girlfriend`s back, because she won`t appreciate it."

"What do I do now then, Miss Cupid?"

"You cancel with this other girl, then try to make it up to Mara."

Jasper said "You, Miss Trudy, are such a sweet little brainiac."

She cooed, then kissed his cheek.

In Anubis, Mara had curled up in her bed, her diary on her lap.

_Dear Diary, _

_ Jerome and I just broke up. We went to visit Trudy, then he pulled me out of her room.  
Then he told me that he wanted to date Jennifer Millerton who lives in Osiris house. I couldn`t  
believe my ears. We ended up having a row, then I came home. I really hope Trudy, Amber and  
Patricia are giving him a_ _**SERIOUS **earful. He definitely deserves it. With any luck, he won`t try to  
beg me into dating him again, because I am such a spineless lunatic. Got to go now, Diary. I think they`re  
back._

_ Mara Lisa Jaffray. xxx _

Mara didn`t really think they were back, she just wanted to say that. She wiped off her makeup, ready for an ear-shattering cry. She buried her face in her pillow and sobbed. Thoughts whirled in her head, mostly memories of her and Jerome.

She remembered only the day before and how they had considered getting married, which made her cry harder. Then she remembered Nina`s cousin who lived in Isis house. She picked up her mobile and texted him.

(Mara: Underlined. Sam: _Italic._)

Hey, Sam. I just broke up with Jerome. Do you fancy coming over later?

_Hi Mara. Yeah, I`ll come round. What made you dump him? _

He wants to start seeing this girl in Osiris house, Jennifer Millerton. She`s a complete Mrs Kipling girl.

_Ha ha, I know. I doubt that kid has an **ounce **of self-respect. Mini skirts and tiny shirts, heels and makeup wheels._

Tell me about it. LOL. Yet Amber reveres her ALMOST as much as she does Victoria Beckham. 

_Yeah, most of the self respectless girls around here do. At least, a pretty girl like you has some self respect._

You think I`m pretty?

_Yeah, did I never tell you that? _

No, you didn`t.

_I should have done, because you are. How`s Miss Trudy doing?_

She`s loads better, sat up and laughing. Just being her usual self.

_That`s great! So she`ll be back before too_ _long?_

Yeah, hopefully. But she won`t be hopping about much. She still needs to rest. Are you coming over or what?

_Yeah, on my way be with you in about 2._

Mara smiled at her phone.

OK, see you in 2.

_See you._

Two minutes later, true to his word, Sam Martin knocked on the door.

"Hey, Mara."

"Hi Sam."

"Sounds to me like you need a hug."

Mara nodded. They hugged.

"Do you fancy dating?"

"Yes, please. Because I don`t want Jerome begging me to date him again. Ooh, Amber`ll have a hard time thinking up a pairing name for Jerome and Jennifer."

"Ha ha, I know she will."

They kissed, just as Jerome came in.

"Mara?"

**Well, when I wrote this I was feeling down from there being no new reviews. Please R&R. I still need to know what a real wedding`s like for the weddings of Peddie, Trasper and Fabina. If you have anything, please P.M me. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	8. The Break Up and Victors Bad Night

"Jerome? What are you doing back?"

"I came to apologise."

"Well, swallow your sticky sweets and get lost. I`ve got a _new _and _better _boyfriend."

"You what? That was quick work, even for you."

Mara just smiled with a smug evilness.

Sam said "Is Nina here?"

"No, she`s back at the hospital, visiting Trudy with everyone else. Why? I thought you and Mara were together?"

"Yes, she`s my cousin. I`d like to see her again."

Mara hugged her new boyfriend as Nina came in.

"Sam?"

"Yeah. Hi Nina."

"Why are you hugging Mara?"

"She`s my girlfriend."

"What?!"

"Yeah, my Mara."

"No-no-no. You are _not, not, not _dating Mara. My cousin and my friend? No, it`s not natural."

Nina glared at her cousin. Jerome looked envious.

"Nina, when is Trudy coming home?"

"In three days, but she won`t be up to doing tons of work, because she could get hurt or lose the baby or both."

"Oh. So, does asking for relationship advice count as heavy work?"

"No. Unless she finds it stressful, then it`s time to drop the subject and change it."

"OK."

Mara and Sam were clutching each other.

"Nina, are you engaged?"

"Yup, I am."

"Good... who to? Not that Rutter boy?"

"Yup."

"And you want it all natural? He ain`t natural, Nina."

"Nor is you and Mara, but you seem pretty hooked already, though you`ve only been together five minutes."

Mara corrected "Actually, 7."

"Same thing. End it, now, Sam."

"No."

"Samuel Drake Martin, you end it, now!"

"You first."

"My boyfriend is the One for me. You and Mara have only been together 8 minutes."

"So what?"

"So you can end it."

"I kinda should say now, I was kinda crushing on Jennifer Millerton."

_Oh, no. Jerome wants me, I want Sam, Sam wants Jennifer and Jennifer wants Jerome. Talk about complication, _Mara thought sadly.

"No, you should get her, Sam. Jerome, you need to find a really nice girl."

"I`m looking to get you back, Mara. You _are _a nice girl. Better than just nice."

At that exact moment, the other residents came in and the subject was dropped.

Victor said "Mr Martin, get out. It`s a bad time for you to be here. Our usual housemother is in hospital and Vera can`t handle another child to care for."

Vera herself had a black eye from Rufus.

(At 10:01 that night.)

Patricia ran downstairs, clutching a pink Senet board and Corbierre, then shrieked "Tears Of Gold" and ran to Victor.

"Goodnight, Victor. Can you read me a bedtime story?"

Eddie came up from the cellar with the elixir and a puppy.

"Here, Victor, his name`s Rufus."

Victor himself was purple with rage. Then Alfie broke Victor`s pin.

"The pin store went out of business. And Vera`s got all the Book of Isis pages."

Victor looked like he was gonna explode.

Then all of a sudden, Sick Puppies belted out. And Poison started belting "Your Mama Don`t Dance."

Victor had gone from purple to a blotchy purple-red, making him look _really _wound up.

Vera came in and Alfie kissed her. Victor had reached boiling point as all the students slid down the steps.

"You can`t hear your idiotic pin drop because it`s time to _PARTY!_"

He was furious and let out a bellow.

"**_GET TO BED, YOU STUPID KIDS! JUST WAIT UNTIL TRUDY GETS WIND OF THIS!"_ **

They all ran off then a woman`s voice said "Why are you yelling at them, now, Victor?"

**Got to go. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, you have no idea how happy it makes me. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	9. Trudys Return To Anubis

"I am simply telling _your _students to get their little bums back in bed."

"Sounds to me like you`re screaming at them."

Trudy turned to the kids.

"OK, sweeties, off to bed. You don`t want to wind Victor up now."

They all smiled at her.

"Why are you back home so early, Trudy?"

"Oh, yeah! The doctors said that I`d be fine to come home, so long as I take it easy for a bit. Don`t worry, I`ll be scampering around like a demented hamster soon, you`ll see."

Jasper said "No, you won`t. Even when you`re ready to run, you`re not. In case you`ve forgotten, you`re expecting a baby."

"I didn`t forget. How can I?"

Trudy giggled as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Don`t you get cheeky with me."

It was clear from her tone that she didn`t really mind."

Meanwhile...

"Joy!"

"Mick! Why are we yelling?"

"It`s 10:15! Victor`s gonna kill us, and without Trudy to save us, we`re as good as dead already."

"Um, Mick?"

Joy was looking at her mobile.

"Read this."

Mick took the phone and read aloud.

"_Joy, tell Mick Trudy back. She not up to running about yet, but she can still talk him round. She miss you both, want to see you. Hurry back A.S.A.P. Patricia._ Oh, wicked!"

They ran back to Anubis and banged into the house.

Jasper came into the hall and hissed "Shh, Trudy`s asleep."

"No, I`m not! Who are they?"

"Joy and Mick."

"Why aren`t they in their beds?"

Trudy came out of her room.

"Trudy, go back to bed."

"Aw, sweetie, I don`t wanna go back to bed. Do you want me to have a little-girl fit?"

"No, no, darling, no need! Really no need!"

Joy and Mick giggled. They had both seen Trudy`s little-girl fits when she wanted something that Victor wouldn`t let her have. She`d squeal as loudly as she could, cry and stamp like a two year old. It drove him crazy and she kept it up for nine whole days, not even sleeping or eating or having a drink or going to the loo. He caved after she threw Corbierre out of the upstairs window and mucked up his office and refused to tidy it.

"What`s so funny?"

Joy giggled "Just remembering your last little-girl fit."

Trudy herself laughed. "The 9-day-fit. My record was 3 weeks and 5 days, when I was 12. Mum and Dad went totally bonkers, then caved. I slept like a log for a week."

Then Vera came in, with a broom in her hand...

**Hope you liked it. I`ll update when next possible. Until next update, please review. Random Dizzy. :D**


	10. The Cooking Disaster

"Vera, what are you doing?"

She held the handle aimed at Trudy.

"Trudy, I`m really sorry."

"Why?"

Vera ran at her, but Jasper pulled Trudy aside. Vera`s broom hit the cellar door and snapped in two.

"Why did you move her, you complete idiot? You could`ve just let me hit her!"

"Why would I let poor Trudy get more hurt? She`s not done anything to you."

"She`s so nice, I can`t just let her get away with that."

Trudy went to Vera.

"What`s so wrong with someone being nice?"

_You just made a big mistake coming near _me, _Trudy Rehman, _Vera thought. She gripped her broken broom handle and hit Trudy hard on her head.

Time slowed for the watching three, as Trudy hit the floor.

Joy shrieked "Vera, you evil lunatic!"

Mick pinned Vera to a wall by her throat.

Jasper knelt beside Trudy. She was still awake, but she found it hard to see straight.

"Are you OK?"

"I feel dizzy and sick..."

As she said it, she was violently sick all over the floor.

"Oh, holy God."

Trudy was too weak to give him her usual look, but she flopped into his arms.

"OK, sweetheart. I`m going to take you back to bed."

Joy was worried that Vera would try to hurt Trudy again when she had nobody to defend her, so she called the police.

(After Vera`s arrested.)

Mick and Joy flopped onto the sofa.

"What a day, huh, Joy?"

"I`ll say. I pity Trudy, everything seems to go wrong for her. I mean, look at how her life`s been."

"Yeah, her aunt, uncle and cousin gone when she was 1. Maternal grandparents when she was 2. Her maternal uncle when she was 7. Her parents when she was 18. Then she spent 10 months moving from hotel to hotel. Then she gets employed here when she was 19, fired something like 12 or 13 years later and re-employed the next day. Flirted with by Ade Rutter, then left on her own all summer with Victor or Corbierre for company. Gets to work in that exhibition, gets kidnapped and amnesia, then she and Jasper get together after a long roller coaster of a ride. Then she gets injured and spends a load of time in a hospital bed, now this. Not to mention their baby. God above, the poor woman."

Joy nodded, agreeing that it really was a shame for Trudy. They sat in silence for a while and curled up close. They fell asleep, and woke when Trudy slipped in to start breakfast, Jasper whispering pleadingly for her to sit down.

"Trudy, darling, you`re meant to be resting."

"And starving these children? No way. I thought you loved your godson and wanted what`s best for him?"

"I do, but I also want what`s best for you. Now, sit down. I`ll do the cooking."

Joy stifled a giggle. She`d watched Trudy patiently try to teach Jasper to cook, with the result of the oven catching fire.

"Darling, you`ve not forgotten your last attempt at cooking, have you?"

He ignored that question and gently guided Trudy to a chair.

"Sit down, sweetheart. You haven`t got an ounce of faith, have you?"

"Coming to you and cookery, absolutely not. Otherwise, most certainly."

Joy said "Well, if it saves Trudy from running and the house burning down, I`ll do it. Besides, Trudy needs all the care she can get."

Trudy said "Joy, I`m pregnant, not disabled."

Joy mouthed "I know _that _but maybe you`d like to live through your pregnancy and not burn to death?"

Trudy smiled at her. All of a sudden there was a _whoosh..._

**OK, I am in a _seriously _good mood, so here`s another chapter. Until next time, please R&R. Random Dizzy. :D**_  
_


	11. Just Before Breakfast

"Oh, God!"

"Jasper, I told you not to!"

"Oh, my God!"

Trudy got up and grabbed a fire extinguisher. She sprayed the burning oven.

"Next time I tell you not to do something, don`t do it!"

Joy giggled.

_He set the oven on fire. Maybe Trudy_ _should__ give him cookery lessons. _Joy laughed at the thought.

"What was that noise?"

Patricia stumbled in, still half-asleep.

"Jasper set the oven on fire. Didn`t you, my darling?"

He went red. Trudy giggled and hugged him.

"It`s OK, it happens to everyone."

He hugged her back.

"Not to you, sweetheart."

"It did. I won`t go into the back story."

"Trudy, why are you home so early?"

"Well, I was making good progress and I could come home, but I have to rest."

That caused her to giggle a little bit.

Then Victor stormed in, looking furious.

**OK, I am in a _seriously _good mood. Until next time, please R&R. Random Dizzy. :D**_  
_


	12. He Secretly Fancies Her

"Trudy? Could you please explain why my office looks like a bomb hit it?"

"You didn`t bother tidying up?"

"Are you trying to be clever?"

"No. I know your strange habits. Look, I`ll come and sort it out when I`ve fixed the kitchen and our breakfast."

Jasper said "Shouldn`t you be sat down, Trudy?"

"Me? No, I don`t like it. Estou moi inquedo, miña querida. Vostede sabe diso. Eu non podo estar parado por máis de dous segundos. "

"Pero, Trudy, non temos o noso bebé que vén para se preocupar?"

"Si, e eu son a gobernanta. Teño alumnos que preocuparse, tamén."

"Típico de ti, sempre poñendo todos os outros en primeiro lugar."

"O que nunca, miña querida, o que nunca".

Joy and Victor both said "Um, English, please?"

Trudy sighed and rescued the burning bacon.

Joy said "Can someone help us with the ba... Omigod, Vera!"

Trudy took one look at the new injuries on Vera`s face, and fussed immediately.

"Who did this? Do you need a doctor? Can someone get me some honey, and ice? Sit down, sweetie, you might get all faint. Could someone get some honey and ice? Présa! No caso de non ter percibido Vera está machucado! Eu teño de mel e xeo, rápido!"

Only Jasper responded to her fluent Gaelician. He gave her the honey and ice.

"Right, sit still. I`m going to try to stop this getting infected, minus the chemicals."

Joy said "Trudy`s fabulous with herbal remedies."

Trudy put honey on the cuts to stop any infection, and held ice-towels to each and every bruise.

"Trudy, listen. I`m sorry. It was me who put you in the hospital. I was the one who hurt you."

"Were you? OK, well. That`s not the present matter to deal with. Now, who hurt you?"

"Rufus Zeno. Every time I refuse to attempt your murder, he hits me. And clearly not just with his fists."

"What else did he use?"

"Um, a branch. A metal fishing hook. A tin can lid. And the most painful one, he threw a rusty and broken metal box at my head."

Trudy gasped. "I`m selling him over to the police. He has no right to hit you!"

Joy smiled inwardly. _Only Trudy would ignore being told that she was helping the person who tried to kill her and try to save them from being beaten to death._

"Trudy, why are you so nice to me? I`ve been nothing but nasty to you."

"Tracta aliis modum vos volo ut tractari teipsum. Regula aurea est. Treat others how you want to be treated yourself. It is a golden rule. Like when someone says to me,silentium est aureus. Silence is golden, I shut up, velox acutus."

It drove Victor crazy when Trudy spoke foreign. He may have hated her, but he secretly fancied her like mad.

"Victor, be a love, would you call the police for me?"

"OK."

He went and called the police.

Nina was sat cuddled up with Fabian.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"Not possible, I love _you_ the most."

"No way."

They started a mock argument about who loved who the most.

The door bell went and Trudy ran to answer.

"Ah, little Trudy. Such a shame nobody`s here to protect you now. This is going to be quick, no worries."

Trudy looked and screamed...

**Well, who do you think it is? You`ll have to wait! Please R&R. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	13. Rufus Returns Liquorice Torpedoes

Jasper came running in.

"Oh, my God... Trudy, back away now. Come over here."

She gave a squeaky gasp, then ran backwards. She fell backward into Jasper's arms, literally.

"What are you doing here, Rufus?"

"Just finishing the job Vera didn't succeed in. She made it necessary for me to show my face here again when she failed to kill Trudy."

"Why do you want this poor, innocent woman dead? What has she done to hurt you? She went to help my godson and I and now you want her dead?"

"Yeah. You made that sound so simple. But she's anything but innocent. Do you have any idea what she tried to do?"

"No? Trudy, what did you do...?"

She went scarlet and tried not to cry.

"What did she do?"

"She tried to kiss me."

"WHAT?!"

"See. She's not innocent."

Jasper gave Trudy an accusing look. She let a tear slide free.

"He asked me to. I thought I'd get out if I did. Then he got what he wanted and pushed me back. I regretted it and I wished it'd been you!"

She stood up and faced Rufus with a glare.

"You see? You got me into trouble. Right. Leave me alone. Both of you."

She ran into her room and refused to let anyone in.

That just left Jasper and Rufus glaring at each other.

"Oh well done. You've upset Trudy and scared her too. She's not done anything wrong against you. She wanted out and you took advantage of her. She's as innocent as the baby. You should never have done that to her."

"Ah, well. I have to admit it, though. She is one good kisser."

"Yes, well. You're not to touch her again, or I will break you."

"Oh. I'd like to see you try."

"Just keep your filthy paws off her, or there will be painful consequences."

(Trudy's Diary.)

_This is all I need. Get out of hospital then get hit by Vera. Today, I encountered Rufus again. He tried to kill me, then Jasper came to save me. Rufus told Jasper that I tried to kiss him without any reasoning. But he'd asked me to! I thought I'd get out quicker if I kissed him. So I did and he pushed me back and now he got me into big trouble with Jasper. He's going to leave me because of Rufus and now of all times, while there's a baby coming. So what now? I'm alone? Maybe I should've asked if Rufus could make it fast and get rid of me while he had me in that warehouse of his. It would make this situation be so easy. By not existing. There's only him who would tell anyone that about me. I was ready to try anything to get out. I would've eaten a goat's eyeball and six bugs to get out of there, for crying out loud. It still doesn't make what I did right, does it? I was so stupid. Is it any wonder he's going to leave me?_

"Trudy, let me in, cutie."

_Oh, no. I'm getting dumped. If I don't write here again I'll be dead. Bye. _

__She drew a little sad face, then took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey, gorgeous. Come on, I know he forced you into that. It's OK. You know I wouldn't leave you unless you were actually seeing someone secretly."

She looked stunned.

"Close your mouth, Trudy. You'll catch flies. Or kisses if you're not careful. Now, come here and get a cuddle."

"What? No big lecture on how badly behaved I am?"

"No. You've not done anything wrong. What? Do you want a lecture? Because I've got one about how gorgeous you are."

"What do you do all day? Write lectures on everything in existence? Because that'll make me seem like I do a lot."

"No. I just think of you, the baby, you and work, you."

"OK, you need a hobby."

"I've got one. I collect photos."

"Of... pyramids and antiques?"

"No. You."

"What? You do what? You sneakily take photos?"

"Well, no. I take them on trips out. You always look so beautiful."

"Have you got a migraine? Do you need me to get you some paracetamol? Come on, you lie down."

"No, I don't have a migraine. You're the one who has to lie down. Come on, sweetheart."

"I don't want to lie down. I'd sooner hear why you keep taking photos of me on all the day trips!"

"I told you. Because you're gorgeous. And I want memories of this, so that someday in the future, our great-great-great grandchildren will know exactly what you look like. Maybe one of them will look exactly like you. If they do, they'll have all the guys chasing them."

"OK, stop that. If one of these poor kids looks like me, they'll be hiding under their beds in shame."

"That's not funny. You're beautiful."

"OK, now open your eyes."

He hugged her hard and whispered "I keep my eyes focused on you. You're just pure gorgeous. My eyes are always open when you're about."

"Yeah, right."

"You're so sweet, Trudes."

(Nina.)

She sat curled up on her bed. She was sucking on a mouthful of large liquorice torpedoes. She didn't even like liquorice, so why she was eating it was beyond her. She sucked it, hard. She missed her gran. Her gran had loved liquorice. She bit down hard, then Amber walked in.

"Nina? Trudy wants to know if you want to come to get supper or if you want her to bring a tray? Are you eating liquorice?"

"Yes. Um, I'll come to supper. I don't want to trouble Trudy."

"OK, I'll tell her. And Fabian was wondering if you'd like to go to the cinema with him."

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"And why are you eating liquorice? You hate it."

"Yeah. I know I do. But I just felt like eating some. You know like when you get those sudden desires for those pink lemonade/ cola cube drinks?"

"Yeah, that's disgusting. I don't know why I do it."

"Me, neither. Yeah, I'll be down for supper."

"I'll go tell Trudy. She's so much happier now for some weird reason. She told me, but I was concentrating on my split end. I have a split end!"

"Yeah, Trudy's probably only got a minor disaster in comparison to one split end."

"Exactly. So anyway, you carry on, I'm gonna tell Trudy."

Amber skipped out, making Nina smile. Nina knew that Amber was happy to do a day of messenger so long as nobody took it for granted. Oh, well, whatever. Nina sighed and sucked on another sweet.

_Well, I do only eat these because of Gran. She used to love them._ Nina knew that her Gran wouldn't like to know that Nina only ate liquorice because she liked it, not because Nina did.

She tried not to cry. Then she heard Trudy's voice (or Alfie faking her voice with a perfected imitation of her) calling "Supper's ready!"

She went downstairs. Fabian took hold of her arm as she sat down.

"Hey, I wondered where you were. Amber said that you were eating liquorice torpedoes?"

"Yeah, I was."

"I thought you hated liquorice."

"I do. But they just kept calling my name. And not literally, this time."

Fabian laughed at Nina's joke.

"I'm glad that they weren't actually talking to you."

"What am I, unhinged?"

"No. You do have a record of hearing inanimate things talking to you, though."

"Or non-existent things. Or possibly even dead things. And cellars and attics."

That made all of Sibuna start laughing.

Then Alfie started to choke...

**Well, another chapter. Well, readers, I'm sure you know what to do. There's a little box down there, which you type the review in and there's a little button. Click it and post your review. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	14. Nina's Dream and Cute Names

"Alfie, what's wrong?"

"Crumb... went... down... wrong."

Trudy called "Breathe through your nose. It'll stop you choking."

Jerome slapped Alfie's back. At that, Nina left the table quietly. The secretive way she slipped off to her room made Amber curious. She followed her best friend to their room.

"Nina, out with it!"

"It's nothing serious, I just don't like being downstairs at the minute. Besides, I have more important worries."

"Like what? A fashion crisis?"

"No. I just want to be alone for a bit, Amber. Can you just make that allowance for once?"

"OK, anything for my bestie. I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Amber."

Nina was happy.

Amber went back downstairs, where everyone was curled up. Everyone except Trudy. She was curled up in a far corner of the kitchen, crying.

"Trudes?"

"Mm?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I want to. I want to cry. I need it."

An hour later, Trudy went to watch The Twilight Saga: New Moon. She cried along with Bella when Edward dumped her. She just cried her way through it all. That's when Jasper picked her up and hugged her. She was tiny in comparison and he knew it. Trudy was stick thin, thinner than she usually was. She just was one hundred percent tiny. And she isn't so tall, and that makes even Victor call her the pixie. She hates being called a pixie.

Everyone who sees her in the street calls her cute because of her size and her massive eyes. She looks like one of those Beanie Boo toys. Jasper once called her his Beanie Boo. She laughed and said that she didn't appreciate being compared to the cute toys because it made her feel even worse because the toys were cute.

"My little Beanie Boo."

She didn't smile, she just sobbed. Being in the midst of crying at New Moon, she could just about stand for being called that. Well, if he wasn't going to say she's cute, I think everyone else would.

Nina was sleeping, then she had a dream.

*_She's lay in a bed. There's a girl with short spiky hair sat next to her. Nina feels a heavy sensation on her stomach. She looks down and sees that it is her. Then she looks next to her, and sees a pillow and a plant-green duvet. She notices that her stomach is all bruised. The spiky haired girl looks very familiar. Suddenly she's in what looks like an old peoples' bingo bus. And old man is saying something to her, but she doesn't know what. _

_A woman across from her said "Are you OK?"_

_Nina checks a mirror and sees that her face is a purple-white colour with three huge dark purple splotches across her face._

_"Yes I'm fine." She replies awkwardly._

_She is suddenly at what looks to be Aldi's packing counter. She is talking to someone, then she stands up. All of a sudden she is back in the bed, with the spiky haired girl wrestling stems coming from a pillow. Then she's in a pale blue place and her spine cracks. She falls to the floor and lands on her knees._*

"Nina, wake up!"

Nina opened her eyes in terror. The Sibuna gang stood in front of her.

"Nina, what was it?"

"Nothing much. I was dreaming I was like Bella in Breaking Dawn Part 1. You know, with Renesmee's birth? Yeah. It was weird."

That's when suddenly Nina saw the shadow...

.

.

.

**Well, what do you all think? Thank you to my reviewers, you have kept me smiling and without you, I wouldn't keep writing. Thank you and keep it coming. Until next update, Random Dizzy. ~:D**


End file.
